Cyborg
Cyborg is a playable hero character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power user. Biography Although a star athlete, Vic Stone only yearned for his father’s approval. But his dad was too focused on his scientific career to notice… until the day Vic became his greatest experiment. After Vic suffered a grave injury, his father saved him by replacing over half his body with cybernetic parts.Now Cyborg is plugged into every computer on Earth, and no firewall, or brick wall, can keep him out. While his cybernetic enhancements provide superhuman strength, speed, and endurance, that same technology destroys his chances to live as a professional athlete. Now flourishing in the digital realm, Vic is desperately alone in the physical world and still longs for his father’s affection. Hungry to find purpose again, he fights alongside the World’s Greatest Super Heroes. Events of the Injustice Comic Cyborg first appears answering Batman's priority call to all Justice League members, asking about the identity of the woman who was kidnapped by the Joker. He is not present when Metropolis is destroyed. Cyborg next appears in the Watchtower to answer Wonder Woman's summons, and after hearing of the Kent's kidnapping and listening to her passionate speech about Superman's current actions in the face of his tragedies, he is the first to step forward and agree to help, saying, "He's Superman. This world would have been destroyed ten times over without him. We owe him this and far more. Let's go fight for him." He then sets the teleporter for Central City to go find the Flash's Rouges and the location of Mirror Master. Cyborg himself battles Captain Boomerang while demanding Mirror Master's location. When they learn the villain's location at the villain's bar World's End, Cyborg waits outside with the other heroes while Wonder Woman and Flash go inside to get Mirror Master. Cyborg is next seen calling flyers from the League to save a Japanese fleet from an attack from Atlanteans in the southern seas. He gives them coordinates and a plan of action. Powers and Abilities Cybernetic Enhancement: *Computer Interfacing *Cybernetic Enhancement *Body Resistance *Sensor Systems *Shape-Change *Superhuman Durability, Stamina, Strength and Speed *Advanced Laser and Computer Systems *Teleportation Intro/Outro Intro: A portal opens showing a destroyed city and Cyborg steps out of it. It closes, and he looks at his arm cannon as it changes back into his normal arm and hand, then adopts his fighting stance. Outro: Cyborg slams his fist on the ground, creating a digital orb of light around him. The orb collapses and he disappears. Gameplay Character Trait Cyborg's character trait is the ability to regenerate health. The longer the button is held, the more health Cyborg regenerates. Super Move 'Target Lock: '''Cyborg summons a giant laser cannon and shoots the opponent. Costumes Default His Default Costume. Trivia *When performing Cyborg's taunt, he says his catchphrase "BOOYAH!" *Cyborg is voiced by Khary Payton, who voiced him in the animated version of ''Teen Titans ''and currently voices the character in ''Teen Titans Go. *Cyborg is the only playable African American in the game. Gallery Cyborg VS 001.jpg|Wonder Woman vs Cyborg Cyborg VS 002.jpg|Batman vs Cyborg Cyborg 1.jpg Cyborg 2.jpg sad panda.png|Cyborg Cyborg 3.jpg Cyborg 4.jpg Cyborg 5.jpg Cyborg Super Move.jpg Cyborg Art.jpg|Concept Art Cyborg 6.jpg Aquaman Super Move.jpg Cyborg 7.jpg Cyborg 8.jpg Cyborg 9.jpg Cyborg 10.jpg|Aquaman vs Cyborg Cyborg 11.jpg Cyborg 12.jpg Cyborg 13.jpg Cyborg 14.jpg Cyborg 15.jpg Cyborg 16.jpg|Booyah! Cyborg 17.jpg|Booyah!!! Cyborg 18.jpg|Super Move Cyborg 19.jpg Cyborg 20.jpg Cyborg 21.jpg Cyborg 22.jpg Cyborg 23.jpg|Cyborg vs Nightwing Cyborg 24.jpg Batman and Cyborg.jpg Injustice HQ Cyborg.jpg CybprgScreenRound1.jpg Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Power Users Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Justice League Members Category:Teen Titans